Klaroline Drabbles
by Purpleme523
Summary: A collection of Klaroline Drabbles whenever inspiration strikes.


**A/N: hey, this is the first time I ever write anything. I am so in love with klaorline and an idea popped into my head, thought I should try writing. I know this is incredibly stupid and cheesy and I probably have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but I wanted to write it. Also, English is not my first language, so go easy on me with the reviews, if I'm getting any reviews. I hope I do. Anyways, I've never written anything before and this is my first try. This is mostly pointless, plot-less smut. Hope you would enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters in the story. If I did, Klaus and Caroline would have their own show.**

**Okay, so imagine Caroline had left Mystic falls to go live with Klaus in NOLA because they're both so deeply in love. The original **

Klaus hurried home after the whole debacle with Marcel. He was feeling extremely triumphant now that he had finally got back the control over the city he and his family had built, and now all he could think about is how much he wanted to go back home to his lovely Caroline and share the fantastic news with her, perhaps even celebrating, by ravishing her all night long he thought. Now that was a great idea. He flashed back to the house using his vampire speed. Now that he had that idea pop into his head, he couldn't wait to get home. He ignored the hurt and betrayal that he felt when he found out that Rebekah had fooled him and went behind his back, joining forces with his enemies, and help plotting his demise.

Caroline has just finished blow drying her hair after her shower and got ready for bed. She went to the kitchen to warm up a blood bag for herself to drink while she waited for Klaus to come home. He had said he had some sort of meeting with Marcel this afternoon and he still hasn't come back, it was getting a bit late and she was starting to get worried. Not that she needed to worry about Klaus, he was the strongest, fastest, and deadliest creature on this planet, and very few could actually harm him. He was immortal. But still, she couldn't stop herself from worrying about him.

She carried her mug of warm blood and went to the living room where she plopped down on the plush couch to wait for Klaus to come home. That's when she heard the front door open and shut, followed by the unmistakable sounds of Klaus' footsteps coming towards her.

Klaus was finally home after what felt like hours, but in reality was just a couple of minutes.

"Caroline! Sweetheart, come here, I've got some great news I want to tell you, love." Yelled Klaus from the foyer before heading towards the living room where he sensed her presence.

Caroline smiled when she heard him come home, she put her mug on the coffee table in front of her, and walked towards where she could hear Klaus. When she had finally spotted him, looks of horror, shock, and worry flashed across her face as she took in his appearance. He was covered head to toe with big spots of blood, his clothes were torn apart as if he had wrestled some wild animal, and he had blood splattered across his face. His mouth and chin were fully covered in blood as if he had fed off the animal he just wrestled, and some of it was still dripping down into his neck and his torn shirt under his jacket. But he had the everlasting smirk on his face, not by the slightest phased by his own appearance.

"OH MY GOD! KLAUS! Are you okay? Oh my god, oh my god! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Oh my god! What happened? Who did this to you?" Caroline exclaimed mortified as she flashed to him, and fussed around carefully checking him for wounds and injuries while he just stood there, his smirk widening, loving how Caroline was so worried about him being hurt.

His eyes raking her body as he took in her appearance, the tight, white t-shirt she was wearing was flimsy enough to show that she wasn't wearing a bra. He was very pleased at the sight of her nipples puckering underneath the shirt he Oh-so-badly wanted to rip off of her, and felt himself hardening for her. He continued to gaze downwards where he saw the shirt riding up showing a few inches of the familiarly soft skin that he had the pleasure of exploring so many times now, followed by a pair of extremely short shorts that didn't leave much to his wild imagination, showing her mile long legs that he loved, and had wrapped around him so many times now. He just couldn't get enough of her. She was easily the most beautiful creature he had ever set his eyes on, and she was perfect from her shiny golden hair, to her pink toes. God! He really, really, wanted to lock her up in his room, and keep her in there for days, if not weeks, sprawled naked on his bed.

He was interrupted from his explicit thoughts about his lovely girlfriend by the feeling of her hands cupping his face, and her eyes worriedly looking for some sort of explanation for this in his own eyes. He sighed. "I'm alright Caroline,no need to worry love. Just got a little beating from Marcel's minions. Just a few sticks, chains, and daggers, nothing I can't handle. Apparently the whole meeting was an ambush to subdue me, where he miserably and pathetically failed to do so, seeing as I am _The_ original hybrid. But that's not the point. The important thing is that I was too powerful, they're defeated, and now I got our home back. I now have all the power, and I am the new ruler of New Orleans. _I am the King._" Klaus explained, his smirk wide, and his tone dripping in overly inflated ego, pride, triumph, and smugness.

Caroline's eyes widened even more, if possible, and nearly fell from their sockets as she processed what Klaus was saying. "Oh my god! You got the city back?!" She gasped. "Klaus! This is fantastic! I knew it! It was just a matter of time until this whole thing was over!" She gushed excitedly as she flung herself on him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she engulfed him in a tight hug.

He smiled as he returned her hug and wrapped his own arms around her waist. He felt elated that she was happy for him, and he got to share his happiness with someone like her. _Someone he loves_. He had confessed his love for her a few times, and she had said it back. He had never been so happy in his thousand years of existence. She pulled back and her eyes still held a worried look in them as she inspected him all over again for any hidden injuries.

"Are you sure you're okay? Marcel has god knows how many vampires! Are you sure you're not hurt? What do you mean chains and daggers? Are you okay?" She asked, all her happiness from earlier gone and replaced by the same worry she felt when she first spotted him as he came into the room.

He scoffed feeling a bit offended that she though that he could be hurt so easily by a bunch of newbie vampires. "I am an original sweetheart. A hybrid. _I cannot be killed_" he repeated the words he had told Marcel and his minions earlier.

Caroline smiled at him. "I know, I know..." she sighed and cupped his face.

"I just worry about you, that's all. Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and rested" she said as she took his hand and led him to their bedroom where she had him sit on the bed.

"Here you go." She said as she fixed him a couple of blood bags and a tumbler of his favorite bourbon.

He happily took them from her, he hadn't realized how much he needed both drinks until she handed them to him. She went to the bathroom to wet a towel and to run them both a hot bath. She added some bath salts and lavender oil, and headed back to the room where Klaus is with a hot towel. She found he had just finished drinking.

"Come on, let's get you out of these dirty clothes." She said as she reached to take off his jacket and his torn Henley shirt.

''I like the sound of that.'' he replied, smirking.

He eagerly complied and smirked seeing as he liked where this was going. After he had stripped down to his boxers, she began cleaning the dried blood off his face first, then his chest and the rest of his body. He kept his eyes closed, liking the feeling of her hands on his body. She led him to the bathroom where the hot bath was still running emitting steam around, and filling the room with a nice lavender scent. She threw the towel in the laundry basket, and led him to the tub after she reached to his boxer briefs and slid them down his long muscular legs. She was surprised when she saw he was hard, and felt heat pooling in her stomach, she looked up at him through her long lashes her eyes wide and he just smirked back at her. She turned off the faucet and he stepped into the hot bath relaxing and relishing in the feeling of hot water on his skin, and relieving his sore muscles. He looked at Caroline and willed her to join him in the tub with his eyes. She started to strip down when she saw the intense smoldering look he gave her. His eyes grew dark with desire as he watched her take off her barely there clothes and was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath the skimpy pair of sleep shorts she was wearing. His eyes raked her body slowly from head to toe, her naked body a sight for sore eyes and he felt himself hardening even more at the marvelous sight in front of him. She turned around to look for a band to tie her hair up giving him an opportunity to look at her tight, firm ass that he loved so much. She stepped into the large bathtub with her hair tied up, and enjoyed the feeling of hot water on her skin.

"Come here, sweetheart. " he softly demanded, wanting nothing more than to feel her soft, smooth skin against his.

She obliged and sat in his lap straddling him. He ran his hands up and down her sides, relishing in the feeling of her soft. smooth. milky skin, and placed his raspberry lips against her shell pink full ones, kissing her softly and expertly, tracing his tongue on her lips willing them to open up for him after he sucked at her lower lip. She moaned in appreciation and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue in the warm depth of her mouth, his tongue dueling with hers, and swirling around. She couldn't stop the wanton moan from erupting when she felt his tongue against hers, and he loved how he could make her moan as such just by kissing her. She sucked at his tongue shamelessly, treating it as if it was his long, hard cock. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away, both breathless and wanting more.

He was rock hard now, and all he wanted to do is fuck her senseless. She was a hot writhing mess, and soaking wet, and she was all but grinding her core against his impressive length, she just wanted to ride him right there, right now. But she wanted to take care of him first, she wanted to pamper him and get him to relax after the horrible night he just had, so she reached for the expensive shampoo bottle, and squeezed some on her hands, before she rubbed them to create a lather, and started to wash his hair from all the dried blood there. She massaged his scalp softly, and tried to reach everywhere, she washed the nape of his neck, and at the back of his ears, and he never took his eyes off her, enjoying every moment of it. She rinsed off his hair, and reached for the loofah and squeezed some shower gel on it, and started to wash his body with it. She started at his neck and broad shoulders, then continued down to his lean, muscular chest, cleaning the hard plains of his abs. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, and relaxed at the pleasurable feeling of her washing his body.

She washed his arms, hands, taking her time to clean his fingers one by one, his chest, under arms, around his rib cage, and his toned stomach, then down his happy trail where he had that V-muscle thing that can make any girl drool. Caroline continued to clean downwards, and ignored where he wanted her to touch him most, to wash his muscular thighs and legs. And his heart swelled at how attentive she was to him, and how much she wanted to care of him. Then she came back up to put the loofah aside.

That notion caused Klaus to raise his head and look at her, only to see Caroline reaching for the shower gel and squeezing some on her hands and creating a lather. His gaze followed her hands as they reached for his hard, throbbing cock, and started to pump him slow and sensual in both her hands. He hissed in pleasure at the contact, and let his head fall back and closed his eyes to enjoy the wonders her hands were making. She ran the pad of her thumb on the tip of his cock, while the other hand stroked his shaft, cleaning it. she kept stroking him, and rubbing him gently with her hands until she was satisfied, then her hand cupped his balls and started to massage them sensually, and rubbing them softly. He let a throaty groan come out when he felt her hands on his balls. She rinsed his cock and balls when she was done, and pulled her hands away.

She sat in his lap straddling him again, and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. He responded immediately by cupping the back of head, and placed his other hand on the side of her long, milky neck, both of them moaning into the kiss. "Scoot forward. I want to wash your back." Caroline said breathlessly.

"There's no need sweetheart. Let me just take you here, right now" Klaus protested. "But I want to do this for you. I want you to completely relax, and forget everything horrible that happened to you today." Replied Caroline.

Klaus sighed, and scooted forward for her, not really able to deny her anything she asked for. She sat behind him in the tub, and took the loofah again, washing all the hard plains of his back like she did the rest of his body. When she was finished, she rinsed the soap off his back, and started to massage his back, starting from the back of his neck, to his shoulders, then his shoulder blades, and continued downwards until she reached his Venus dimples just above his ass. And then repeated the whole thing upwards towards his neck.

She kissed his curve of his neck when she was done, and returned to sit in front of him as he lied back down against the edge of the tub. She kissed his lips again and slipped her tongue in his mouth, their tongues swirling and dancing together, while they both enjoyed the peaceful moment. Her lips left his to trail a path of hot kisses from his mouth to his jaw line, down his neck, and into his chest. She peppered his chest with hot, open-mouthed kisses and kept kissing north until she reached her destination. His long, thick, cock was throbbing and rock hard by the time she reached it. A smile played on her lips when she saw how aroused he was for her.

She grabbed the shaft softly in on hand, stroking it gently, looking up and her gaze locked with Klaus's as she did so. Each of them could clearly see the lust, and desire swirling in the other's eyes. Caroline kissed him one more time before bending down to kiss his impressively long member from the base of to the tip, then she licked him all the way from shaft to tip and let her tongue swirl around his tip before covering it with her sweet lips. Klaus moaned when he felt her warm lips on his cock. Caroline sucked hard on the tip, and continued to torture him, never going all the way like he so badly wanted her to. When she was done teasing, she covered as much as she could of his hard cock and started to suck on him, her hand pumping the area where her lips couldn't reach. Her head bobbed up and down as she continued to suck him off, her tongue swirling around the shaft, and played with the tip.

She hummed in delight, loving how he tasted. He felt the vibrations from her humming, it felt impossibly good. His grip tightened around the edges of the bathtub as he subconsciously bucked his hips upwards towards her mouth wanting her to go deeper. Her hand let go of his shaft and she tried to suck as deep as possible. His hands grabbed her head as he felt himself hit the back of her throat, and a loud growl escaped his chest. He looked down at Caroline, and she was looking back at him, her gaze locked with his. He felt himself getting closer to an orgasm, and his balls tightened impossibly when he felt her hand cupping and massaging them. He groaned loudly. And she picked up her speed sensing his orgasm nearing, she wanted him to come in her mouth. Klaus gripped the edges of the bathtub tightly, almost to a breaking point when he knew he was just about to come, his hips thrusting towards Caroline's mouth. He stiffened, and his body jerked as he came, growling loudly like a caged animal.

"Bloody Hell, Caroline!" Klaus groaned as he came.

She looked up at him satisfied with his reaction, and swallowed every last bit. A small smile played on her lips. Her finger wiped a fallen drop on her chin, and she brought her finger back to her mouth, and sucked at it, looking him in the eyes all the while, humming in delight, and liking how he tasted. He was breathing heavily and his eyes darkened at the sight of her swallowing his come, and he felt himself harden again, and ready to bury himself so deep inside her. She straddled his lap and brought her lips to his, tongues swirling around each other in a lazy dance. His hands roaming her sides, and sliding down to cup her firm ass, and he squeezed, loving her perfect behind, he smacked her ass hard once, the sudden motion causing Caroline to yelp and arch her back pressing her breasts closer to him. One hand reached down further to feel her slick wet folds, a finger tracing her entrance, causing Caroline to moan and break off their kiss. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, and he looked up to watch her.

"Klaus. Please." Caroline moaned shamelessly, wanting him to bring her to a mind-blowing orgasm like he always does with his expert hands and skilled fingers and his hot mouth.

He smirked as he watched her beg for him. She gasped and moaned wantonly when he slipped a finger in her silky depths and moved it around before adding another finger and curling them both around, pulling out oh-so slowly and thrusting them back in, causing her to grind against his fingers. He placed his thumb on her swollen clit and she cried out his name again. He kept working her, moving his fingers around and touching that sweet spot within her that made her cry out in pleasure, while his thumb added precise amounts of pressure on her swollen nub. He was watching her reactions, and he loved how he could make her moan, beg, and cry out using one hand only. He let his gaze wander down to her bouncing breasts as she was riding his hand. He traced his tongue around a tight nipple, circling it around the soft swells of her breast before placing the hard nipple in his mouth and sucking at it. Caroline gasped and cried out when he felt his hot mouth on her nipple, and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand cupping his head, fingers weaving through his dirty blonde hair bringing him closer to her chest, the other gripping his shoulder. He kneaded her other breast with his free hand and pinched her nipple softly, eliciting another moan from Caroline. He was enjoying all the little sounds she was making, and wanted to bring out more of her. His thumb played with her nipple, rolling, pinching, and squeezing. It wasn't long before Caroline felt the beginning of her orgasm and her hips started bucking wildly, grinding against Klaus's hand. She came hard,arching her back, and calling out his name over and over again as her grip tightened on his hair, almost pulling it out of it's roots. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her slick entrance, riding out her orgasm.

Caroline collapsed on his shoulder. Shock waves of pleasure still jolting through her body. She was struggling to catch her breath, her mind was still in la-la land after the mind blowing orgasm she just experienced. When she came back from her high, she pulled back to look at him. He had one hand gently stroking her back, and pulled the other out of her now dripping pussy, to lick his fingers that were drenched in her juices.

"Mmm. You taste heavenly, love. I can't wait to feel your tight little pussy around my cock." He smirked at her, his words only made her yearn to feel him inside her, stretching her and filling her up, reaching depths she never knew existed before her first night with him.

She opened her mouth to give a response but only a whimper came out. She couldn't form a coherent sentence and Klaus relished in the fact as he smirked wickedly at her, feeling his ego swell at what he just did to her. Their night has just begun.

A/N: So did you like it? did it suck? did it not? I'd appreciate the reviews. hope you liked it.


End file.
